


You're all I need

by Jaimarieb



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaimarieb/pseuds/Jaimarieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Princess Bubblegum and Marceline started dating they've had to hid their true feelings in front of their friends. Acting as if they truly hated each other. But what happens if they get caught? What if LSP blabs her big, gossipy mouth. Plus How can Pb tell little naïve Finn (even if he has Flame princess). This may get awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before the party

**Author's Note:**

> This my first fan fiction. Just some jumbled thoughts out into one story. * I don't own Adventure time* *(obviously)*

Marceline's POV: "Bonnie how do you expect me to play hide-and-seek with y'all?" I griped as I placed my red boots on. Finn had decided it would be a great idea for all his good buddies to have a big party. Which meant Marceline had to face the sun. Ugh. 

"Maaarcy." Bonnibel cooed. She walked across her bedroom to were I stood in her pink closet. "Now I know that you like hanging out with Finn and Jake correct?" she said as she wrapped her slender arms around my waist. Hugging me gently and rubbing her fingers in a circle in the small of my back. Sending a shiver through my spine.  
"Of coarse...its just whenever we're around them I can't hold you or whisper in your ear and tell you all the naughty thi-" I was caught off by a hand slamming over my mouth.  
" Marceline! What have I said about talking about our intimate life outside the bedroom!" she hissed. I just stared in her magenta eyes. Then around us, before sliding my tongue straight through her fingers and licked the tip of her nose. She made a strange squeaking sound before clamping her pink fingers around my snake-like tongue.  
"Aah Bwonnie you du weawize we're in your cwoset? Wight?"I said right as I yanked my tongue loose, quickly grabbing my yellow gloves and large brimmed hat.  
"Your point?" she questioned skeptically. After I adjusted my newly added clothes I grabbed her wrists, placed them over my gray-blue shoulders and kissed her jawline to her neck.  
"Technically we're in your bedroom." I mumbled across her skin. Her sweet scent was intoxicating, as wonderful as a bowl of fruit(mainly strawberry). Always making me want more.  
"Marceline you are SO distasteful...but I love every minute of it." she purred. " Just not at the moment. "she added as she proceeded to push me away. I didn't argue back. We always had stop early. Ever since those 6 months ago when she agreed to be my girlfriend.  
" Fine. But tonight your mine." I grumbled "I'm always yours as you are mine." she was right about that. "Hey how do I look?" she asked as she placed her yellow flip flop on her foot. I took a step back to look at her full view. Her hair was in a sloppy, yet stylish pink gummy looking bun. A yellow tank top with orange waves and her white shorts.Her waist slim, but with curvy hips. Gorgeous legs that went on for miles. And her lips! So pink and sweet and tasty and NO! Focus Marceline! She asking about her clothes.   
" Beautiful babe" as a toothy smile spread across my face. There that wasn't so hard. " Great! Now I need you to go ahead and get a head start before me. So we don't look suspicious. Seeing that we 'hate' each other so much. "she smiled as she began walking towards her balcony. Closing the curtains tightly, before turning around to see me pouting. She was stunned at first. So I slowly glided over to her. Hovering merely inches above the ground. With a concerned expression she grabbed my face and rubbed her thumb against my cheek grazing my lips every so often. I couldn't help but lean into her palm. "Mar-Mar?" she stared deep into eyes. With a sad smile I gently placed my cool lips against her moist, warm ones. One of her hands tightened on my face while the other slides behind my head to deepen the kiss. I wrapped both of my arms around her waist before licking her bottom lips begging for entrance. BOOM! Access denied! As she pulled away Bubblegum started laughing into the kiss. Her giggles were contagious I couldn't it when I joined in with her.  
"Go on Marcy that should last you until tonight." she said as she pressed her knee in between my legs. I low growl came from within me as desire lit in my eyes. I placed one last hungry kiss against her lips. Making it last until we were both gasping for air. " Now that's a kiss that will last until tonight." I say in a hushed voice. Giving her one last look and a quick squeeze against her hand I pulled my hat on tighter as I made my way to Finn and Jakes.


	2. This globbing party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcy and Bonnie are in a bind.

Marceline POV:       Seeing as my red axe bass is already at the tree house there's no need to go back to my cave or grotto whatever you call it. Man flying is such a rush, I think to myself. I remember the first time I took bonnie flying. Ha-ha just thinking about it sends a smile to my face. _'Marceline what are you doing?' Bonnie questioned. I was hovering outside her balcony with red rose in my hand. Slowly I brought it up to my nose giving it a small whiff, before handing it over to her. 'Ok? This really sweet, but why are you giving me this? Do we have an anniversary I'm forgetting about? Or maybe a holiday?' She started babbling about her options on why I gave it to her. Smiling I looked up at the full moon and slowly started swirling around in circles, before swirling right behind the princess. Before she could question what I was doing I locked my arms around her waist, pulled her up and swooped arm in my arms. Carrying her bridal style. "Marceliiiiiiiiinee!!!!" Too late I was already soaring high in the sky passing the clouds. And man was she scared! She kicked her legs and brought them in against my arms as tight as she could. Her hands twisting and knotting in my hair before settling in a death grip around my neck.  Finally I was were I wanted to be. Right in front of the moon. It was shining so bright it gave a gray gleam on her skin just like mine. "Bonnie...Bonnibel? PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM!?!"Finally she took her head from the crook of my neck. "Wha-aat?" her voice wavered. I tilted my head forwards for her to look. A gasp escaped her lips. " its beautiful." she whispered. I chuckled "Yeah ,but not as beautiful as you," Yes those were my exact words. Yes it was clique. And yes it did get me some smooching that night._ Oh how that was a great night. Within view I see the tree house and a very elastic Jake being a makeshift volleyball net. "Ha! In your face ball! You shall never touch the ground on my side!" Finn yelled as he jump up to spike the ball from Flame princess. Only to have Jake stretch up and catch Finn by the stomach causing him to hit it upwards. Right at me! Quickly I did a round kick and sent it flying down he ground were it hit Finns side of the net. "Finn it seems as though the ball has hit your side. point for me." I float down besides them and land on the ground with a small thump. " Marceline!" Finn and Jake yell at the same time. " Hey guys." I say with a lopsided smile. "Has the party started you were you just waiting for my sweet cheeks to walk in?" I couldn't help joking with these guys. They made it too easy. " Haha good one Marcy. Nah it hasn't started we were just practicing. But now that you're here all we're waiting on is Pb." A pang guilt hit my heart. I hate how we have to be around our friends. But at least we've toned it down over the months. Unfortunately not enough to make both of us regret it afterwards. Its the same thing every time. I'll make fun of something she says, she'll call me distasteful, then we'll both have an argument over something useless. That's what happens when a creature of the night falls for the princess of a candy kingdom. "Yeah Bonnies probably still trying to find the perfect outfit to fit her perfect attitude." Oh glob I hate, hate, HATE doing this! Jake makes an uncomfortable face and says"...Yeah well...um lets just uh tie these balloons to the tree...LSP is inside already raiding our fridge so I guess you can look for something red..." he said as he began to blow up some balloons. Now that he mentioned it I am pretty hungry. I walk over to a long table theyhave set up filled with who knows what. Yes WALKING not floating. Its not like I don't do it anymore its just when I'm with Bonnie she likes it when I walk. Not that I'm a push over now. No way is Marceline the vampire queen a weenie! I just give in to Bonnibel....for love...globbit I'm becoming a dweeb. Maybe something red will suffice. "KA-KAAAA!!" All of us look up in time to see Bonnies Marrow swoop down low enough for her to jump off his back. "Good bye Marrow! I'll give you a screech when the party is over!" She called as the big bird flew away before turning around with a huge smile on her face. " Are you guys ready to party?!"she exclaimed. She was so cute was excited. " Aaw yeah let's get some jams in!" Finn yelled as he and Jake went to grab BMO. Bonnie walked over to talk to FP. There friendship was still shaky, but theve become better frinds. So I walked into the treehouse to grab my axe. "Oh my glob! No! No way! Uh he did not say that!" LSP yelled into her phone. Oh my so brad is dating Jessica again, I thought sarcastically. "Ah-ha! An apple just what mama was looking for." I bit into the bright, juicy apple with one fang to drain it of its color. Funny how my food turns gray just like me. I throw the now useless apple to the side and grab my axe. I run my fingers over the all too familiar grooves. Letting loose a smooth set of lyrics. I started singing and ever so slowly drifting upwards. "Its not what, I'm used to just wanna try you on, I'm curious for you caught my intention!" I didn't realize I had floated outside until I heard BMOs music. "I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chap stick. I kissed a girl just to try it, hope my boyfriend don't mind it, It felt so wrong, it fel-" Ugh frosting. Someone threw a slice of cake at my face. "What the Heck!?" I yelled. I looked over at the table to see the one and only Bonnibel Bubblegum with frosting all over her hands. She looked pale and worried. " Um...ugh FOOD FIGHT!" she screamed. My goodness Bonnie. It was just a song and now look what she started. She over reacts so much she needs to learn how to relax...like me. This went on for about ten minutes before we ran out of food to throw. Everyone was covered from head to toe with pancakes and punch. "Hey we have a hose around the back lets wash off so we can keep partying...um FP you can uh burn it off right?" Most of the gunk on Flame princess was already hardened. "Yeah its all good Jake I'll just go inside and set up my foil for the movie later tonight. As everyone began going around the house I saw Bonnie heading there last. Very quietly I go behind her and wrap my arms around her waist towing her under the shade. "Marceline what are you doing?" she hissed. I spun her around and planted my lips on hers. Causing her to protest slightly, but only to have her give in. I tightened my grasp on her waist and pulled her closer to me. Her arms snaked up my stomach and over my chest until they twisted in my hair. She licked my bottom lip asking for entrance. I granted it as I slid my tongue in her mouth. I love when she tries to fight for dominance. Its cute really. I backed her up until she bumped into tree. I pulled away from her mouth to kiss her neck. Its still coated with all sorts of sweet desserts, she's even sweeter! Making sure to nip every once in a while. It drives her crazy. Oh how I love my distasteful acts! "Mmmh Marcy someone could see uuuuss...there! That feels great" she moaned. A smile spread across my face just as I was about to bite down. "OH MY GLOB!" We both gasped. I turn around, pushing Bonnie behind me. A hiss escapes my lips. "OH OH OH! DRAMA BOMB!!! Princess Bubblegum was being seduced my Marceline!" A blush spreads across my face. Seduced? Well I guess you can put it that way. "LSP its not what it looks like!" Bonnie pushes me aside and runs straight to the floating purple floating lump. Pb grabs LSP's face and gets really close in. "LSP you cannot say a word to anyone got that! This is official princess jazz going on! From one princess to another you have to swear to NEVER tell another soul. Not even in a text. Marceline is just going through some tough times. What with her dad telling her to rule the nightosphere and her hair always getting in tangles. She's just confused. Got it?" I floated forwards look at Princess then LSP before snatching LSP's phone and snapping it in two. " OH oh! My Globbing baby! You broke her!" She threw her arms up into the air and started screaming in circles. I pounced. Tackling her to the ground. " LSP listen I can get you a new better phone with internet." I bribed. That calmed her down enough to stay still. "Alright I'm listening" I hopped off her and pulled her up. " Look LSP we've been dating for awhile now...we're just waiting for the right moment to tell everyone..." Bonnie said a small tear slipping from her eye. I put my arms around her and kissed the tear away. "I'm sorry babe...I shouldn't have tried anything here." I cradled her gently. Softly stroking her face. "Oh...wow I've never seen so much globing love...I guess...I guess I wont tell anyone or text them...this time. But the next time I see anything like this again I will tell!" LSP looked at us one more time before huffing away. " Hey where is Pb? Did she clean up already?" Finn yelled he was coming back around the corner. I looked at Bonnie giving her a small kiss on the cheek before backing away to the shade. " Over hear Finn!" She called. Finn ran towards her. Grabbed her arm and started taking her behind the tree to hose down. " Come on we're going to place hide-and-seek after this so get cleaned....hey why is your mouth all smeared? Looks like you've been kissing a frog or something." Bonnies whole face turned bright red. I chuckled quietly, but stayed put. Maybe LSP knowing wasn't such a bad idea. That meant they would have to tell the gang sooner or later right? Yeah that sounds good. I hear giggling behind me and turn to see Finn chasing FP. She was zipping all around using her powers for her advantage. But Finn never backed down. He kept trying to catch her, even if it meant tripping over his own feet in the process. Jake runs out from around the house laughing and yelling "Lets play hide-and-seek! Right now!" For the rest of the day they ran around inside and outside of the house. Playing all sorts of childish games. But in the end they were all sitting inside the house surrounding BMO who was showing heat signature. All the while my mind kept flashing back to what happened early in the day. OH MY GLOB! I know what I need to do! It makes perfect since! I jumped up from my seat startling Bonnie who was sitting by me. "Sorry Y'all I gotta run! I just remembered I have gig in about an hour! Bye!" I lied quickly. I flew to the nearest window. Once outside I went straight towards my house. Why didn't I think of this before! A full smile spread face. Fangs and all. Now all I have to do is choose the right moment. I'm going to marry the love of my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Working on the new chapter as you're this! (well maybe not you could be reading this at like 3 in the morning) :)


End file.
